This application is based on Japanese Patent Applications No. 9-9496 filed on Jan. 22, 1997 and No. 9-9773 filed on Jan. 22, 1997, the contents of which are cited herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a user interface apparatus and an input method of performing input by image processing.
A mouse is overwhelmingly used as a computer input device. However, operations performable by using a mouse are, e.g., cursor movement and menu selection, so a mouse is merely a two-dimensional pointing device. Since information which can be handled by a mouse is two-dimensional information, it is difficult to select an object with a depth, e.g., an object in a three-dimensional space. Also, in the formation of animation, it is difficult for an input device such as a mouse to add natural motions to characters.
To compensate for the difficulties of pointing in a three-dimensional space, several apparatuses have been developed. Examples are an apparatus for inputting information in six-axis directions by pushing and rolling a ball in a desired direction and apparatuses called a data glove, a data suit, and a cyber glove which are fitted on a hand or the like. Unfortunately, these apparatuses are presently less popular than they were initially expected because of their poor operability.
On the other hand, a direct indicating type input apparatus has been recently developed by which a user can input intended information by gesture without handling any special equipment.
For example, light is irradiated, reflected light from the hand of a user is received, and an image of the received light is formed to perform fine extraction or shape recognition processing, thereby executing control in accordance with the shape of the hand, moving a cursor in accordance with the moving amount of the hands or changing the visual point in a three-dimensional model.
Alternatively, the motion of the hand of a user is videotaped, and processes similar to those described above are performed by analyzing the video image.
By the use of these apparatuses, a user can easily perform input by gesture without attaching any special equipment.
In these apparatuses, however, various modes such as a cursor move mode, a select mode, and a double click mode are fixedly used. To change the mode, therefore, a user must perform an explicit operation of changing the mode, resulting in an additional operation load on the user.
Also, in these apparatuses, a light-receiving device for detecting an object is fixedly installed. This limits the range within which the hand of a user or the like can be correctly detected. Accordingly, depending on the position of the hand of a user or the like, the shape or the motion of the hand or the like cannot be accurately detected. The result is the inability to realize control or the like desired by the user. Additionally, it is difficult for the user to immediately recognize the above-mentioned detectable range in a three-dimensional space. Therefore, the user must learn operations in the detectable range from experience. This also results in an additional operation load on the user.